Inner Turmoil
by Writing for the Burn
Summary: The Goddess of Peace is sentenced to life in Asgard's prisons and placed in the cell next to Loki's. He is intrigued by her. He learns the reason for her imprisonment; the truth behind it. After escaping with the aid of Thor, he vows to free her. But when he gains control of the throne, releasing her could pose a threat to him. Save her? Or leave her to a fate that was once his?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. This will mostly be based off the movie, as I am not considerably knowledgeable in the comics, though some of the comic world will be involved in this story. I do not own anything except for my few OC's. **

**For future reference, I will put all author's notes at the end of the chapter. That is, if you feel inclined to suffer through my rambling thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki observed the scene quietly and curiously.

A woman, still a young maiden by outward appearance, was being pulled along into the prison. Her hands and feet were shackled in magic thwarting manacles, preventing any attempt to attack or escape, whether it be physical or supernatural. The chains seemed to be more for show than for necessity, as the girl refrained from struggling at all. She did not even resist the harsh tugging of the soldiers as they led her past the cells of prisoners. Her head was bent downward solemnly, her face hidden by long tendrils of golden brown hair, a scarlet tint to the locks. Though the crimson shine in her hair was a trademark of Vanaheim, her locks were much more brunette than the average Vanir. Her dress, light blue threading with accentuating embellishments, was obviously a constructed Vanaheim garment, with stitching matching the realm's specific seamstresses.

She appeared to be an innocent, respectable lady of Vanaheim, but appearances were unreliably deceiving. This young woman had earned the honor of residing in Asgard's prisons, reserved for the most malicious and dangerous individuals of the Nine Worlds, by committing some hideous, evil act. Despite her meek stature, she must be capable of unimaginably, awful things to end up in this inescapable penitentiary. She clearly originated in Vanaheim. She should have been sent back to her home realm to be punished and incarcerated, yet she was stored in Asgard with the most atrocious criminals the galaxy had to offer.

She passed by his small jail, and as if sensing his probing eyes, raised her head slowly with furrowed brows. Her eyes briefly scanned her surroundings, before flicking to Loki. The hazel orbs studied him intently.

He was struck by the innocence there. No matter how deceptively guiltless and docile a criminal seemed, their spiteful, cruel eyes gave away to their inner objectives of wicked intent. Some of the lesser offenders at least possessed a fearful glint in their eyes that portrayed the regret of their actions that had brought them here. Her eyes were neither frightened nor hateful; the kindness in her orbs was violated by no other emotion than resignation. For the first time since a felon was brought into this cursed place to decay, he believed the Asgardian justice system had failed greatly. This pure creature was innocent. The person, who had charged her with such a great act that had her confined in Asgard's prison, had been gravely mistaken.

The eye contact was broken as her eyes cast down. She swallowed thickly and attempted to hold her shoulders high despite the defeated, ragged way her body slouched inward.

He watched intently, eyebrows scrunched together, as the maiden was pushed roughly into the cell next to his. She stumbled, barely managing to stay upright, as she entered the imprisonment. The hem of her skirt had just barely fluttered inside when the barrier went up. A golden shroud now acted as the walls. No being could escape the cell, not by brute force or by magic abilities.

The soldiers collectively sent her condemning, vindictive expressions of dislike.

She met their eyes with her own submissive, guiltless gaze, taking their treatment with grace and silence.

Loki stared, transfixed, as the guards, one by one, lowered their scowls to the ground. Maybe, deep down, they realized too that this girl was innocent. None of the men voiced this opinion, they simply grunted dumbly to one another, shifting uncomfortably in the presence of someone so obviously blameless. It wouldn't matter if they had protested anyway, they were not important enough to have the power to reverse the outcome of her Asgardian trial.

The highest ranking officer broke the unnerving spell first. The guards would normally harass the prisoners before they let them be, but this time, they didn't seem to want to follow the "tradition". The officer yelled for the soldiers to head out and get back to their daily duties.

He waited until all the guards had shuffled out before turning his attention back to the young woman.

She seemed to be waiting for him to acknowledge her. Her head tilted toward him in greeting. As she met his eyes with her own gold-streaked hazel, he felt a faint inkling of remembrance. Loki had seen her at some point, thought it must have been long ago.

He made his way over to her with silent footsteps, before stopping a half of a foot away, regarding her without commentary.

She had the charming facial features of a young lady. Her cheek bones were high and gave her face an attractive regal quality. Her eyes were round and naïve, though somehow aged in wisdom and experience. Her lips were full and pink, with a small, slightly sad smile playing at them. The exposed skin of her body was smooth, but tired and pale, as though she hadn't slept in some time.

"Prince Loki," she offered warmly, curtsying in respect. It was a greeting he hadn't received in some time. The formality felt somewhat refreshing. Nearly everyone within the Nine Realms knew of him, as he was a member of Asgard's royal family. And if an individual was unfamiliar with the members of Asgard's nobility, then they had surely heard of his past crimes and indiscretions.

He smirked. "My lady," he replied with apparent humor. She smiled lightly. "What brings a beautiful creature such as yourself into my presence?" Her pleased expression faltered, but didn't fall.

"I fear I may have committed a wrongdoing of the highest offense," she responded honestly, no hesitation in her words.

He quirked an eyebrow, and gestured for her to elaborate. "And what would that be, my dear?"

She swallowed and the smile on her pleasant face turned bitter. Her expression remained utterly serious and truthful as she answered him, her chin kept high.

"I conspired to kill the King of Asgard."

* * *

**A/N: Loki has recently, in light of the second Thor movie, captured my attention. I wanted to make him his own love interest. I've been trying for some time and nothing has seemed quite right for the dark prince. I would write little beginnings and then be unable to see where I would take them, forcing me to abandon the story completely. This one, however, struck me as the right beginning to the right type of story that I**** _want_ to write. I've been stuck inside my house because of the ice and now. This idea popped into my head, and the story inspired me so much that I haven't left my keyboard because I've been too determined and enthused to leave. So to speak, I am writing for the burn. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the start, though it was short. I wanted to put more meat in it, but I felt that ending it right there was the appropriate move for this chapter. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. I just own the Goddess of Peace, and a few other OC's you will soon meet.**

_Italics_ **indicate flashback. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki hid his astonishment under a carefully constructed mask of indifference. He could hardly believe that this girl, with her innocent eyes and timid stature, could conspire to kill anyone, much less the All-Father himself. He squinted and cocked his head, assessing the validity of her statement. Though her voice had maintained a certain honesty as she spoke, he couldn't bring himself to deem her words as true.

"Hmm," he purred thoughtfully, choosing to not immediately attack her declaration. He lowered himself down onto an ornate chair that his mother had adorned his cell with. "What is your name, little one?"

It was her turn to look at him doubtfully. "You mean you do not remember?"

He blinked, and though his face remained impassive, inside he was frantically searching for some sort of recognition. He knew that they had met at some point, though the memory of their encounter eluded him.

He smiled carelessly. "Forgive, my lady. My days trapped here have taken some of the clarity from my thoughts. I have had no need to recall names or information for quite some time," he apologized humbly, though his words were a lie. Loki remembered everything important. She, he was certain, had never reached such prominence in his eyes. Though taking in her present circumstances, perhaps he should have paid her more attention.

She nodded kindly, though her eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. He would need to watch out for this one, she was more intelligent than one would assume.

"I am Aurelia of Vanaheim, daughter of King Darroh and Queen Hersilia."

Loki was certain that this time the surprise showed on his face. His hard mask of apathy slipped as he finally recognized the female before him.

_Loki sighed quietly to himself. _

_It was really all wonderful and grand that Asgard and Vanaheim were on friendly terms, but must he and Thor be forced to endure a long, tedious dinner celebrating their ability to refrain from attacking one another? _

_Of course, Thor, too busy stuffing his face with the finest food Vanaheim had to offer, didn't seem to mind at the moment. Loki thought that he had tasted far better fare in Asgard. However, he didn't comment on the meal's poor quality. He even managed to remain silent as a distinctly tart berry soured his mouth. _

_He supposed it wasn't as horrible as it could have been. His mother needed to visit annually, and she did so every year without faltering. He had to force himself not to shiver in disgust. He felt relief at only having to visit this once._

_He hadn't been optimistic about the trip to begin with. Vanaheim was quite beautiful. It had breathtaking prairies to the east and mysterious woods to the west. However, the realm was decidedly uninteresting. Even the citizens, though content, ambled about with bored expressions on their faces. After studying Vanaheim history, he learned the realm's only altercation had been with Asgard. The dispute was more of an irritated quarrel that ended as soon as it began. _

_The whole world remained in a constant of lethargy; even the air was tainted with a dull fatigue. If one breathed in, they could feel that apathy in their lungs and taste the boredom on their tongue._

_He supposed peace was both a gift and a curse._

_They had only been there two days and he was ready to flee back to his own kingdom. It would be rude to leave early, for whatever reason, so he would stay. In five more days' time, he would be able to make his escape. _

_Frigga would normally travel with a few servants, a group of guards, and her personal handmaiden. Never had she required her sons to accompany her. Loki knew the only reason they were forced to escort their mother was because they were needed out of the palace. The royalty of Nidavellir was visiting Asgard. The last time they stayed, Thor and the Warriors Three had broken into a friendly argument at dinner, which, of course, resulted in fighting of the physical nature. Loki had uttered something offensive, the words long forgotten, that started the whole dispute._

_The table had been overturned and a servant from Nidavellir had been sufficiently petrified before the warriors had finally stopped, all doubled over in laughter. Lady Sif had been away with her family. Had she been present, she surely would have kept them in check. Or jumped into the squabble, no one truly knew with Sif. _

_As it was, Odin and Frigga were thoroughly embarrassed and the dwarves left the very next day. _

_It was understandable that the two brothers be sent away during the dwarves' present visit. It didn't mean that Loki had to like it._

_He had made it midway through the bitter fruit when a servant ran in. The man whispered something fervently to the king of Vanaheim. Both King and Queen nodded to the servant, dismissing him, before standing. _

_King Darroh stood tall and lean, with a tanned complexion. Age showed clearly on his bronzed skin. Wrinkles lined the corners of his mouth, eyes, and cheeks. Dark, bushy eyebrows covered serious, brown eyes that further proved his age with the past reflected in them. Graying, dark facial hair covered his chin in a neatly trimmed beard. He wore the custom armor of a Vanir, though much more embellished and ornate that the average Vanaheim soldier. He was known as the God of Solemnity and true to his name, he had not smiled since Loki arrived. _

_His wife, Queen Hersilia, remained a whole head shorter than him at his side. She was clearly younger, though not by a great expanse of centuries. Kind wrinkles played at the edges of her eyes. Her eyes, hazel, nearly gold, were probably her greatest attribute. Her red hair was streaked with gray. She must have been quite beautiful in her younger days, but she had been worn down by hard years. He could not have guessed what caused her to age so harshly, as this realm was more peaceful than any other. She was known as the Goddess of Compassion. And though she seemed eternally troubled, her whole aura radiated kindness. _

"_I would like to present my daughters." Loki spared some interest for the King's words and Thor finally tore his attention away from the food. "I apologize for their belated appearance. I have just received word of their arrival. For the last two days they have been settling a dispute in the eastern part of Vanaheim." Loki quirked an eyebrow. So this realm was not as untroubled as it first appeared. _

"_Not too serious, I hope," Frigga commented, smiling generously. _

"_Oh, no," the Queen answered. The king didn't seem to mind her responding to the question meant for him. "Our daughters have become quite skilled in calming any clashes our people have. They have proved themselves able to travel with only a few guards because of their unique talents. They complement each other wonderfully."_

_Frigga nodded and grinned at the Queen. Loki had a suspicious feeling they must speak of their children often to one another. _

_King Darroh gestured toward the doors, "I would like to introduce my daughters. Our eldest, the Goddess of Persuasion, Princess Vevina." A beautiful maiden stepped out from the shadows. She had fiery red hair and mischievous brown eyes. Her skin was pale, as befitting a lady of her nobility. She had flawless facial features, nearly impossibly beautiful. Her body matched her impeccable image, no imperfections visible to the naked eye. Her blood red dress accentuated her complexion and hair brilliantly._

_Thor was instantly transfixed by the exquisite female. _

_Loki rolled his eyes. _

_Loki knew parlor tricks when he witnessed them. Most people in Vanaheim, especially the nobility, were skilled in magic. However, Princess Vevina was clearly an expert in the practice of illusion and persuasion, as her title might suggest. Her magic, accompanied by her talent of persuasion, allowed for her to appear as a seamless, perfect being. No ordinary magician would be able to peek past the strong spells of beauty she had cast._

_However, Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies. There was no other more skilled in the art of deception than he. His eyes saw through the shroud of magic. Through the persuasive aura she held that made him want to comply with her demands and allow his eyes to be deceived. He saw through it all. Her true personality radiated something close to bitterness and hatred. He couldn't not pinpoint what that dislike was aimed toward though. Outwardly, she offered nothing more than a congenial smile. Once Loki pushed past the visual trickery that Vevina maintained, he viewed a slightly crooked nose, muddy brown eyes, fading red hair, and pasty skin. She was still an attractive specimen, but no longer the unblemished entity she was before._

_A second daughter stepped from the shadows. She was not as striking as the false image her sister hid behind, and her person was flawed in some aspects, but altogether she was soft and lovely, both_ in_ and_ out_._

_Her welcoming aura radiated a gentle warmth._

"_And our second daughter, the Goddess of Peace, Princess Aurelia."_

"Ah," Loki grinned, "How could I forget a princess of Vanaheim?" Aurelia laughed lightly at his words, the sound lilting and sweet, with an air of sadness tainting the sound. She moved to sit down, and he felt relieved that she would be resting on the ground instead of standing. She had been swaying unsteadily for the past few minutes, the exhaustion in her eyes apparent. The tiredness he had first taken notice of had amplified in the last twenty minutes or so. The rattling of chains and clanking of metal brought his attention to the locked cuffs placed around her wrists and ankles. He noticed the shackles remained locked on her wrists and feet. He frowned. Waiting until she had lowered herself down to the floor with some difficulty, and situated herself as comfortably as she could, he commented, "They did not remove your restraints."

She crinkled her nose. This was the first sign of outright displeasure she had expressed. "Yes, I do not know if it is for further punishment or because they simply forgot I had them on." Loki considered the second option likely to be the reason. The guards for Asgard's prison were not especially smart. They did not need to be. No one escaped the prisons of Asgard. There was no need to waste the skilled, intelligent officers on the confined, powerless inmates.

"Perhaps you are considered such a skilled criminal that a simple holding cell would not be enough to contain you," he jested sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I surely hope that is not the reason, for these irons are rather uncomfortable. Spending an eternity in them is certainly not preferable," Aurelia complained, rubbing a wrist as she spoke. He felt pity for the poor creature, though he could sum up no real sympathy.

"So, a life sentence then?" He briefly noted that their futures matched. A life spent wasting away in a place they did not belong.

She nodded. "I conspired to kill the All-Father, did you expect anything less?" she murmured darkly, her eyes casting over as unknown thoughts clouded her mind. It was his turn to roll his eyes. He could not bring himself to believe her confession, despite the present location she had been banished to.

He played along nonetheless. "If I am not mistaken, the punishment for such an act is death, is it not?"

She must have known that he did not believe her. The mocking tone in his voice made it more than clear. A grim smile curled her lips upward. "You know better than I the exceptions to Asgardian law. Had anyone else committed your crimes, they would be executed ten times over by now," Aurelia pointed out, her words wry, but truthful.

He glared at her and tried to let the bitter words go. Anger would not benefit in garnering information from this girl.

"Was it my mother who spared you? Talked to Odin? Begged for your pathetic, little life?" Loki questioned harshly. He couldn't help but let the insult slip. She had irritated him.

She didn't acknowledge his quip. "So I would assume. Frigga has always been kindhearted. Then again, I made plans to murder her husband. I do not think she would have shown such a mercy to me. It might have been my mother to plead for my life. I do not know, Prince. I just know that I am here, limited to this tiny, restricting cell until my death."

He made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat at her cynical attitude. He understood the claustrophobia that captivity brought a person. He had been here much longer than she.

She bent her head, apparently contemplating the permanence of her situation. It was silent between them, only the background noises of the other prisoners meeting his ears.

"Tell me, Lady Aurelia," he started, doing away with the tense quiet, "why would the Goddess of Peace plot to kill the King of Asgard?" Her head shot up sharply. Her severe expression, a countenance he was unused to, stopped him from saying more. He had to fight to hide his shock at her reaction.

Hazel eyes, now more gold in their anger, met his. "Do not call me that."

He caught on quickly. A smirk made its way onto his face. "Call you what?" She narrowed her gaze. "The Goddess of Peace?" Her golden eyes flashed dangerously.

Aurelia breathed roughly. "Do _not_ call me that," she repeated again, louder. The name seemed to light her with a fiery rage he enjoyed watching.

"That is your title, is it not? The Goddess of Peace?"

He expected more of the angry response he had been receiving, but flinched in surprise when she swallowed roughly and averted eye contact. The hard, infuriated exterior cracked. As despair and grief replaced the heated emotions, unwelcome, unpleasant guilt crawled in his throat, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"That is not my title. Not anymore, at least," she whispered, her voice broken.

He blinked as the realization hit him. She had been stripped of her title. Of her name – of who she was. It was the ultimate disgrace in the eyes of anyone in the Nine Realms.

"Oh," he mumbled in comprehension.

She stared down at the floor, shame across her features. She was now unwilling to meet his eyes.

"_Oh_, indeed, Prince Loki." Aurelia leaned forward as she continued gazing at the floor. He witnessed her form crumble as unknown memories bombarded her. "Oh, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter my wonderful, amazing readers? Thank you so much for your response last week! I really enjoyed all the follows, favorites, and reviews. **

**READ PLEASE: There is indeed a Goddess of Peace, a Goddess of Persuasion, and a Goddess of Compassion in Greek mythology. However, I am not referencing them in any way. My Goddesses, and Gods, in this fic are different. Any similarities are not intended. The names are not the same, nor are the appearances or story lines involved. I am not skilled in Greek mythology and I think I would get a lot of it wrong if I tried to base my characters on the Greeks. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
